The present invention relates to connectors, and more particularly, to a cable tap connector which diverts signals from one cable to another cable. The tap connector is compact, less expensive to manufacture, provides enhanced tuning and is easier to install.
A conventional cable tap connector, illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8, is large, bulky, difficult to install, and space consuming. The connector includes two parts. A first part 300 functions as a mounting saddle. Generally, the first part has a flat bottom for connection with a desired surface S, and a top with a channel 302 for receiving the coaxial cable C. The second part 304 is essentially a reverse mirror image of the first part aside from the integral connector 306 mounted on the top surface. The first and second parts are connected by threaded fasteners 308.
One major disadvantage of this prior art design is the size of the unit and difficulty of installation. In order to install the prior art tap connector, the cable must be pulled away from the mounting surface, FIG. 8, to fit the first part under the cable. Usually the cable must be entirely disconnected in order to mount the first part.
This consumes a large amount of installation time, thereby increasing costs. Occasionally, even if the cable is entirely disconnected, the tap connector cannot be installed because the installer will not be able to reattach the cable end connectors where necessary because the cable is too short with the tap installed. A cable would have to be installed and this is clearly problematic.
Another major disadvantage of the prior art tap connector is the integrated connector on the top surface, FIGS. 7 and 8. These tap connectors are most commonly installed in cable trunking or other narrow, space-limited confines such as a plenum or elevator shaft, FIG. 8. The integrated connector of the prior art extends perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the cable. The second cable must therefore also be connected in a perpendicular orientation unless the installer uses a more expensive ninety-degree fitting. Further, in order to maintain maximum performance, the second cable can only bend to the minimum bend radius R.sub.m limit. Accordingly, the prior art tap connector requires a significant amount of room perpendicular to the cable in order to properly turn the second cable to run parallel to the first cable.
Thus, there remains a need for a cable tap connector which has a compact, space-saving, low-profile, one-side attachment, convenient installation, minimal materials, and flexible entrance/exit design.